miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-44708734-20191227034526
I always wondered why Ladybug flinches when Cat Noir calls her Bugaboo when she doesn't when he calls her 'My Lady' or L.B. - It makes sense when you know in the French version he's saying Buganette which is close enough to Marinette to worry about him saying it. It's really close to a name reveal - so totally explains why she flinches when he does it ; I'm glad I discovered that. I do agree with those saying that they somewhat screwed up Chloe's character development - he's a bit like Hawk Moth in that she's mean when they need them to be and not so mean when they have a specific story to tell that requires he to not be like that. I wish we'd seen her develop more of a Friendship with Pollen then we might see her regretful of loosing that as much as she was of loosing the power or that thing that made her special. Here is a radical thought - I've been shipping Kagami and Luka - but what if one makes the radical move and ships Chloe and Luka ? Chloe is a very screwed up place after the season finale so she might get even worse or finally see she can't keep acting like her Mother forever. Luka might be the only one calm enough to put up with her hysterics - but also kinda and envolving enough to tweak out what she has of a softer side. Luka seems like the kind who doesn't find value in personal posessions - but in the joy of music and friendships. There is also the possibility he's jagged's Son to consider if Chloe thought he was the son of the number one rock star and a super hero to boot she might see him as BF material and chase him a bit - and learn something in the process. As for how the show can progress - I'd say I'd like so see more interpersonal relationships with the B cast and different interactions between them, I think they are going there somewhat and I expect we will get more of a least a couple of them in season 4 and perhaps another couple in season 5. I don't mind the civillian romances being a bit chaotic - as It does make you wonder how L.B. will react to Cat Noir NOT chasing her romantically anymore. Will she miss it ? I'm plenty happy to have the "Job" be the focus of the plot for a bit with Marinette's love life being a back burner thing and the role of Guardian being something she puts a bit more time into. I don't watch this show just as a teen angst and romance drama it's also a sitcom, a super hero show and an action and mystery drama too. Besides if they take a small break from the romance stuff - just small one then when it comes back it will hit harder like Chat Blanc does. I'm genuinely interested to see other things - like the new power upgrades (flight possibly?) perhaps that Chinese special will finally get made and if it's set in season 3 it might explain fusion forms better & slot in to fix some plotting gaps like there is around that area - it would help like 'Origins' does - rather than just have them show up out of nowhere like they do. I am quite happy to have an episode about something like Julica and the Tiger for example. Or to think of some creative ways to use the upgrades and the fusion powers in the action portion of the episode. as for the sitcom part there is plenty of other things they can do like improve and offer more varied character interactions - mix up people who don't usually get mixed up like say Nathan and Julica. Since one of them feels romantcally spurned and the other feels un-noticed and they've both been akumatised - so they might want to have a chat about it. I would actually would like to see Aurora in civilian form used a little too as we barely see her unless she's going to be akumatised and she's such a powerful villian and all we know about her otherwise is Cloe is mean to her and she's a bit vain. They merchandise Stormy Weather a lot so it might be nice to see her interact some more in a non akumatised form with someone like Rose or Alya or Nathan. There is a few more trinketts to hand out too so it might be nice to see who gets - them beyond the obvious ones. Also if Marinette does hook up with Luka and Adrien with Kugami for a bit - then they might be stable enough to team up "As friends" to start match making the rest of the class and so get to hang out and get up to mischief that way. while inadvertantly getting closer in the process. Leaving Luka and Kagami thinking they'd been neglected and possibly leading to them hook up and then you have a very close Adrien and Marinette all cozy and not a couple.. ready for that romantic plot hammer. Just a thought anyway.